One-word One-shot
by Shiikibashi
Summary: Recueil d'OS fait sur des défis, un pairing et un mot, beaucoup d'inspiration (et de patience avec l'ordi qui rame...). Différents pairing, et différents genre. Bonne lecture !
1. OS 1

**Titre** : _Cerises_

 **Genre** : AU - Romance - Angst est un peu fort mais vous verrez

 **Contexte** : le _AU_ au dessus dit tout.

 **Personnages** : A vous de voir ~

Cet OS a été fait pour Beuah, c'est pourquoi c'est le premier que je poste ici. En espérant que cela plaise ! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le grand Pope se tenait sur son trône, le masque inexpressif cachant son visage las et fatigué. Fatigué de tout ce qu'il a fait, ordonné, des erreurs qu'il a commises. Seul dans la grande pièce sur laquelle la nuit tombait lentement. Le temps passait trop lentement, de toutes façons, sur cet homme déjà éreinté de sa propre vie. Il allait s'endormir, le menton dans la main, quand un serviteur se présenta devant lui.

\- Votre seigneurie... Veuillez m'excusez.. Votre Chevalier est de retour, il vient vous faire son rapport.

Avec une courbette à l'intention du tyran, l'humble garçon s'éloigna pour le laisser seul avec ledit chevalier. Lorsqu'il entra, c'était un jeune homme déjà bien grand, musclé, dans une armure rutilante. Les yeux perçant, les mains dans le dos, un grand sourire presque malsain sur ses fines lèvres qui tranchaient avec sa peau bronzée, le Chevalier s'avança jusqu'au devant du trône immensément démesuré. Les grandes ailes de son dos brillaient sous la lumière du soleil couchant, et il mit un genoux à terre pour se présenter devant le monarque, symbole de la puissance d'Athéna.

\- Saga.. Pardon, votre Seigneurie... J'ai exécuté l'ordre que vous m'aviez donné. Les dissidents sont tous morts.

\- Et tu n'as pas une goutte de sang sur toi, Aioros. Comme à ton habitude. M'as-tu, cette fois encore, ramené quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr votre honneur.

Doucement, le chevalier au bandeau rouge dévoila ses mains, et avec elles, un petit récipient de porcelaine blanche, empli de cerises rouges et sucrées.

\- Elles sont pour vous, votre Majesté.

\- Je te remercie, Aioros.

Prenant d'une main lourde le récipient immaculé, Saga, puisque c'était son nom, enleva son masque et le laissa tomber à terre. Il fixait le bol qu'il tenait d'une main, et de l'autre, saisit un fruit qu'il porta à ses lèvres avec toute la grâce du monde.

Pendant cet instant, cette courte seconde où le Pope ne le regardait pas, le Sagittaire s'était levé et rapproché. D'une main, un mouvement brusque, il fit décroiser les jambes de Saga, et s'approcha encore pour goûter au doux parfum sucré que dégageaient ses lèvres. Aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement de recul. Tout se passait comme d'habitude. Le jeune Aioros, à quinze ans, profitait à chaque fois de l'effet de ses présents pour se rapprocher de Saga. Et, cette fois comme toutes les autres, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de croire en lui.


	2. OS 2

**Titre** : _Oreilles de Lapin..._

 **Genre** : Romance - NSFW !

 **Personnages** : Shura, Aiolia

Un pairing que je ne ship pas du tout, mais bon, pas le choix, je l'ai fais par amour ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi gras. Ô Athéna, si tu savait combien ton jeune chevalier du Capricorne détestait ce jour. Il évitait tout ses collègues, et s'était encore levé avant le soleil. Ses longs habits d entraînement le camouflaient parmi les rochers brisés ou simplement coupé de sa lame fine, qu'il exerçait encore et encore. Il avait réussi, aujourd'hui encore, à échapper à ses frères d'armes. Le soleil continuait sa longue ascension dans le ciel clair du mois des Poissons et du Bélier. De sa position, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait quelques secondes pour respirer, Shura pouvait voir les Chevalier en civil, certains portant déjà quelques accessoires comme des ailes dans le dos, ou encore des cornes de diable. Sans plus s'en soucier, le jeune Espagnol continuait son entraînement, un jour comme les autres pour lui en somme.

Alors que le jour tombait, Shura sentait les cosmos de plus en plus agités dans le Sanctuaire. Heureusement, les autres le connaissaient, et personne n'était venu le chercher. Certains, vaillants, l'avaient quand même appelé, depuis l'intérieur du Dixième temple, mais sans succès. Éreinté, le jeune adolescent finit par rentrer chez lui, par une porte dérobée pour éviter d'avoir à croiser qui que ce soit, et prit une longue douche, comme pour avoir un prétexte si quelqu'un venait. Mais personne ne vint. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien leur camarade, qui lui ne les connaissaient, pour ainsi dire, pas.

Enfin rassuré que plus personne ne passe, et que la fête, malgré l'ambiance du Sanctuaire ces dernières années, battait son plein, l'adolescent lâcha un long soupir et prit un repas frugal, avant de s'allonger pour lire. Le calme régnait, si l'on ignorait les différents sons provenants de la fête plus haut. Tout le monde semblait y être, et tant pis pour l'espagnol qui n'aimait de toutes façons pas ce genre d'événements.

Mais, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler et peut-être même s'endormir, des pas resonnèrent dans la grande partie du temple. Celle ornée de colonnes, quelques mètres avant -ou après ?- la statue d'Athéna qu'il prenait grand soin de lustrer une fois par mois. Comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Cependant, ses pensées furent obnubilées par autre chose. Par les bruits. Ils s'approchaient de lui, c'était certain.

\- Shura ...? Je sais que tu es là.. Je sens ton cosmos d'ici...

Une petite voix, fluette et timide. L'interpellé savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, mais ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme de l'autre côté allait bien finir par se lasser.

\- Shura... Je peux entrer ? S'il te plaît..

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, une petite main bronzée vint repousser les lourdes tentures de velours pourpre qui ne plaisaient pas du tout à leur propriétaire, et le corps déjà musclé d'Aiolia, chevalier du Lion, apparu. Il souriait, les yeux papillonant pour chercher le Capricorne du regard. Quand enfin ils le trouvèrent, ce fut pour ne plus le lâcher de la soirée.

De ses petits pas précipités, le Lion s'approcha du vieux sofa, découvrant ainsi son costume aux yeux de son aîné, qui en restait sans voix.

\- A.. Aiolia.. Tu...

En effet, le jeune garçon, de déjà quinze ans malgré tout, portait un énorme et ridicule costume de lapin, qui a dû être blanc un jour mais pas aujourd'hui. Des tâches de boissons en tout genre, de chips, jusqu'à la trace main en peinture violette au bas de son dos. Shura se sentait extrêmement gêné, d'une part car personne n'était jamais rentré chez lui, d'une autre à cause du costume de son camarade.

Pourtant le grec ne perdit pas son temps et quitta ledit costume en prétextant une chaleur insupportable, se dévoilant ainsi torse nu devant le Capricorne.

\- Bon, tu viens pas à la fête ?.. C'est dommage, on s'amuse bien, pour une fois...

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de lieu ni d'activité que j'apprécie Aiolia. Retournes-y sans moi. répliqua le Capricorne sur un ton sec.

En face de lui, le blond portait toujours un serre-tête décoré d'oreilles assorties au costume, et afficha un air triste.

\- Pour une fois... Shura, s'il te plaît...

Hésitant, il finit par attraper le poignet du Capricorne et faire mine de le tirer avec lui. Seulement le brun n'aimait vraiment pas, ni les fêtes, ni le fait qu'on le force à recroiser tout les gens qu'il avait soigneusement évités dans la journée. Non, il ne monterait pas au treizième temple. C'était hors de question. Cependant, la main chaude d'Aiolia sur son poignet était une sensation étrange, et il dû secouer la tête pour éloigner le sang qui montait à ses joues.

\- Aiolia... Laisse moi, j'allais dormir.

\- Déjà ? Mais Shura... Non, va pas dormir, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser...

\- Mais je ne veux pas m'amuser ! Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne me trouve très... Amical. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis ! Je fais ce pour quoi on m'a entraîné, je protège la Justice !

Le ton du Capricorne avait été un peu trop sec et cassant, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Tant pis pour le jeune garçon qu'il a jusqu'ici aidé à grandir, et qui le regarde avec un regard triste, un regard d'acier, fixant longuement leurs compagnons plus sombres. Dans un mouvement lent et calculé, Aiolia se pencha en avant, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles, fines et roses, de Shura. Un baiser fugace, volé sur l'instant, prolongé d'un sourire enfantin. Shura ne répondit pas, sa main était toujours tenue par celle de son vis-à-vis et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se redressa, tira le blond à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Autour d'eux, la musique s'était tue, le silence était assourdissant. Même leur cœurs semblaient s'être arrêtés de battre. Le contact se prolongeait, durait, même si derrière eux la musique avait repris. Même s'ils se sentaient gênés. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient bougés, ils s'éloignèrent, l'un souriant comme jamais, l'autre ayant détourné le regard pour se cacher.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes, encore, à alterner entre les silences et les baisers, avant que le Lion ne s'autorise à délaisser complètement son costume ridicule pour se rapprocher encore plus, s'asseoir sur les genoux et embrasser passionnément celui qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir, la fascination étrange des dernières années qu'il avait eu pour le Capricorne était réellement de l'amour... Du moins il le pensait.

\- A.. Aiolia.. Je...

Mais le blond ne donnait aucune réponse aux plaintes de Shura qui, de toutes façons, s'était tu. La tête renversée en arrière, le brun laissait les oreilles en tissus lui chatouiller le visage, et les lèvres chaudes parcourir sa peau dans un souffle brûlant et erratique.

La musique couvrait tout le bruit, des simples soupirs aux gémissements les plus aigus, lorsque tout les vêtements étaient tombés pour rejoindre le livre, que les corps nus et chauds se touchaient et s'effleuraient. Shura ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner le regard, quand à chaque mouvement qu'il donnait, les lèvres de son amant s'entrouvraient sur un gémissement ou un cri d'extase. Et de son côté, Aiolia ne se gênait pas pour poser ses mains sur le visage de l'espagnol et l'obliger à le regarder, à l'embrasser...

Le canapé du Capricorne n'était pas un endroit très confortable. Aussi les deux chevaliers se déplacèrent sur le lit pour continuer leurs ébats, agrémentés de morsures et de baisers. Surtout de la part du plus jeune. Shura avait peur, peur de briser ce corps qui lui semblait innocent, et qui pourtant devant lui ressemblait bien plus à l'adolescent expérimenté et mûr qu'à l'enfant espiègle. Il retenait ses mouvements, retenait son souffle, retenait tout ce qui pourrait laisser croire qu'il y prend du plaisir. Pourtant c'est le cas, mais quelque chose l'empêche de se laisser pleinement aller.

Après plusieurs plaintes et regards attristé de la part du lionceau qui, lui, semblait aux anges, ce fut un déclic. Shura passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux blonds qui lui faisaient face, laissa échapper quelques sons, quelques coups d'ongles sur ce corps qui en demandaient toujours plus.

Le lendemain, réglé par son rythme de sommeil court, Shura fut le premier éveillé. Mais ce matin là, il ne se précipita pas sous la douche, ni même prendre un café. Non, ce matin là, il restait allongé sur le coté, une main dans la tignasse blonde de celui qui dormait à ses côtés, nu et souriant malgré tout.


End file.
